


neruda didn't write this

by weatheredlaw



Series: love isn't always magic [6]
Category: Hawkeye (Comics)
Genre: Couch Sex, Developing Relationship, Drunkenness, F/M, Love Confessions, Mentor/Sidekick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-19
Updated: 2012-12-19
Packaged: 2017-11-21 13:23:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/598240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weatheredlaw/pseuds/weatheredlaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If this is the part where you tell me you're bad news bears or something and that I should get out before I get hurt, I gotta tell you Clint, you're years too late for that."</p>
            </blockquote>





	neruda didn't write this

It has to be the ugliest sweater she's ever seen. Dirty blue, with the collar poking out of it wrinkled and crooked. Kate's never been one to pretend she has any sort of homemaking skills, but she and her sister always did their own damned ironing, at least, in a pinch. She's resisting the urge to reach over and fix it, and snag the goofy Santa hat off his drunk, drunk head. Kate sips on her diet coke sullenly.

"Aw, why so pouty?" Clint slips an arm around her waist and plants a sloppy kiss on her cheek. It's endearing, even if she doesn't want it to be. She leans into his arms and buries her face against his neck for just a second, smelling the cologne she bought him. "Denis says you can have a beer. He won't say _nothin'._ "

Kate giggles and reaches for his, taking a healthy swig and passing it back. "I'll just mooch off of you." 

"Fair enough." He leans forward and takes a sip of her soda. "You having fun?"

"Yeah, it's good. Nice turn out. Better than my sister's party."

"Stuffy rich people?"

"Stuffy rich _married_ people. Big difference." Clint nods and takes another drink of her coke. "Knock it off."

"We should get out of here." 

"What?"

"Let's go. Let's go back downstairs." He kisses her neck. "I'm incredibly drunk and would like to spend the rest of my night with you, alone, in my apartment, doing nothing. Or something. S'long as it's with you. Thoughts? Questions? Concerns?"

"Yeah, what's in the Miller?"

"This is Bud, actually."

"Figures."

 

 

 

Kate manages to fish the key out of Clint's pocket and open the door, giving Lucky a good rub down while Clint starts kicking his shoes in random directions. "Whoa, Hawkeye. Maybe we go easy on the Four Lokos next time."

"Pfft." Clint pulls off the Santa hat. "Would you please come over here and help me be _not_ clothed?"

"Your methods of seduction are, honestly, sensational. Truly. I feel like our entire relationship's been scripted by Jane Austen." Clint raises an eyebrow. Kate sighs and kicks off her heels. "Fine. Unzip me." She spins around, pressing her back flush against his chest, holding her hair over her shoulder. Clint hums against the back of her neck and undoes the zipper, kissing a line over her other shoulder. "Smooth."

"Hawkeye smooth."

"Is that a thing?"

"It is now."

Kate turns around and lets her dress pool at her feet.

"Strapless. Nice touch."

She smiles. "I like to stay comfortable in these cold, trying times."

"You are absolutely perfect, do you know that?"

"Mmm, it's been mentioned." Clint drops his mouth to her neck. "Now, see, you're still not naked."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Nuh-uh. Not mine. Strip, Hawkeye. Come on. Ugly sweater off." Clint scowls as Kate practically tears the sweater off, finally giving her fingers access to the button-down, which happens to be missing most of its buttons. She throws it on top of the sweater as Clint peels out of his undershirt and starts going for his jeans. Lucky whines and takes off for the back of the apartment. "Couch, couch. _Clint_ , the couch." He shoves their mouths together and pulls her back, sliding her underwear down her thighs as he goes, until they get tangled around her ankles and she flicks them away. 

"Do we still have condoms stashed under the pillows?" Clint mutters, somewhere under her left breast and over her ribs. Kate groans. "Yeah, yeah, I'll check." He pulls away and she whines, pushing his mouth against her again as he scrambles under the cushions and unearts a box of condoms. " _Damn_ , we are _good._ "

"Jesus will you just--"

" _Pushy._ "

"Clint." She looks at him tearing the foil open between his teeth and rolling the condom over his dick, flushed and red against his stomach. She huffs, pushing herself up and watching him line his cock up with her cunt, feels the tip pressing in and _then--_ "Ah _fuck._ "

"S'good, Katie?"

"Yeah. Yeah it's good. I'm good. You?"

"Perfect," he murmurs. Kate can feel him watching her, feel his eyes combing over every inch of her face, looking for the things she knows he keeps expecting. Doubt. Distance. Mistrust. Apathy. 

Kate opens her eyes and looks back. Gives him the opposite. 

"If I tell you I love you are you gonna believe me?"

Clint spreads a hand over her back and looks right into her eyes. "You mean it different this time or something?"

"I mean for you to know it. To believe it." His eyes flit away. "Clint." A sharp roll of his hips. Kate gasps and clutches him harder to her chest. "You know I do, don't you? You know it, right?"

"This for me or for you, girly? Because it sure sounds like you're taking to yourself."

" _Clint--_ "

"Pretty sure I said it to you first. Pretty sure that doesn't really matter. _Shit_ , Kate--"

"I love you and I don't want to leave you. I don't want you to leave either." Clint freezes and Kate knows he's so close. She can feel it in the muscles of his back, fighting to keep him upright. "Clint."

"I will not leave you." Clint holds her face in his hands and crushes their lips together. "You understand me? I'm never gonna leave you, never gonna give up on you. It doesn't matter what you become to me. We're partners, Kate. Partners never give up on each other. Not ever." Kate nods frantically and pushes herself up, sliding his cock almost completely out before dropping back down, fast and needy. Clint comes with a jolt, gripping her hips tight and holding her down. He drops a desperate hand between her legs and rubs her clit, watches her toss her head back and scream. 

 

 

 

In the morning Kate wakes up in bed, all the blankets tucked around her sides. Clint's snoring, legs sticking out from under a quilt, head covered with a pillow. Kate sits up, pressing a kiss to the small of his back. Dead to the world, as usual. She tosses the blankets onto his side and heads into the living room in search of clothes. Fishing her underwear out of the pile, she spots the fugly sweater and grins, slipping it on. Big, warm, and yeah, still ugly. "Come on, boy." Lucky pushes his nose against the bend of her knee. "Let's get coffee."

When Clint stumbles out an hour later, she's got eggs cooking and the news going, scowling at the weather report. "Hey, you."

"Morning," she says, pushing a plate of eggs and bacon into his hands and kissing his nose. "Sleep well?"

"Uh, yeah. Nice sweater."

"You love it." 

Clint sets the plate on the table and pulls her against him. He smells like sleep and dryer sheets. "Yeah. I do." She grins and kisses him again, reaching over and snagging a piece of bacon from his plate. " _Hey._ "

"Loosers weepers, Hawkeye."

"Yeah, guess so." Kate smiles and turns back to the stove, turning her eggs over and reaching for her coffee. "Some talk we had last night, huh?"

"Yeah. Some talk."

"You need to talk some more?" Kate shrugs. "Katie."

"If this is the part where you tell me you're bad news bears or something and that I should get out before I get hurt, I gotta tell you Clint, you're years too late for that." Eggs on the plate. "I made up my mind to be like you, like Bobbi, a long time ago. I made myself into what I am and I'm not about to change it. Being with you is just part of that. And you know, I'm not gonna stand here and act like me and you are meant to be together forever." Bacon. Toast? Maybe too much. "I love you _today_ and I'm with you _now_. That's all that matters. I'm not aiming to get married or settle. I'm aiming to be happy." She turns with another plate of food. "And you make me happy." 

Clint takes the food from her and sets it down on the table. 

"You make me happy, too, girly-girl."

"Well. Good." 

"But your eggs suck."

Kate huffs. "I never made eggs before."

"C'mere, boss-lady." He presses a kiss to her temble. "I'll show you the ropes."

"Sure thing, chief."


End file.
